1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of general predictive modeling of a physical process. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, device, and computer readable medium for using predictive modeling of a quantitative variable measured on a physical, economic, social, or psychological process or state of affairs, using a tree based approach and target partitioning of decision nodes.
2. Background Information
General predictive modeling enables a user to utilize computer technology to represent and analyze a physical process, non-physical process, or state of affairs. The resulting analysis assists the user in rendering more advantageous decisions affecting the process or state of affairs.